Четыре смерти Лондо Моллари
by Pirva
Summary: Центаврианская точка зрения. Земляне многого не знали. Учитывается комменты JMS. В начале предполагалось, что продолжительность жизни центавриан 160180 лет, это раз. У Лондо должно было быть 7 детей, это два. Ну и путь Кошей это путь в пустоту... Смотри


31

4 смерти Лондо Моллари

Глава 1.

ТАК НАДО….

192 год до обретения Бога.

Северо сразу понял, что эта девушка – Та Самая, Единственная… И также, с горечью осознал, что Она никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Гордая северянка с ледяными голубыми глазами в скромном алом платье послушницы… Он – император, он повелевает миллиардами, но никогда не сможет сжать в объятьях Свою женщину. Дело, вовсе не в обетах – император имел законное право освободить от клятв любую жрицу. Просто… просто, она никогда не согласится стать его женой… Боги, ВТОРОЙ женой! И зачем его только потянуло на ранний брак. Хотел доказать, что ты уже взрослый мужчина? Что ж, вот и смотри теперь на свою лЮбую, а коснуться не смей…

Став императором Северо решил объехать самые древние храмы. Последние двести лет только и говорили о Пришествии Истинного Бога, который должен был родиться, явиться, сойти… во времена его царствования. Северо понятия не имел, что означают эти пророчества. Впрочем, одно он понимал четко – если что и нужно Республике, так это Единство, и Истинный Бог – в подобном – фундамент… Можно, конечно, попытаться возвысить одного из старых Богов или создать вымышленный культ. Да только в Центаврианской Республике, где телепатия и провидческий дар – явления обыденные такой обман обернется злом…

Последней остановкой во время это паломничества стал Храм Плодородия и Жизни, который вроде как находился под покровительством жриц Ли и жрецов Венцена, а на деле был много древнее даже этих богов. Он был древним уже 7 тысяч лет назад, во времена войны с зонами. И каждый его камень хранил память далеких времен, когда предки Северо поклонялись самой Природе и ее Силам. Уж если где и искать следы Истинного, то здесь… в этом переполненном мощью самой Жизни месте…

Но ступив на древние плиты, он тут же позабыл обо всем. Потому что заметил Ее. Это была его половина… Но она не будет его… никогда… Северо злился на себя, злился на то, что решился явиться в этот храм, злился на гордыню Великих Домов, злился на свою коротенькую родословную... Он даже зря накричал на лучшего друга – Троано Моллари. Тот понял, что его государь отчего-то сердится и пробормотав что-то про мобили и охрану тихо ушел. Только печаль скользнула по его серым глазам… И теперь Императору было стыдно. Ведь Троано-то ни в чем не был виноват…

Он сам не заметил, как пересек храмовый дворик и очутился возле алтаря. Там стояла Она. Северо остановился, как вкопанный. Вот он шанс. Ну, возьми же себя в руки, император… Да, твой пра-прадед был простым торговцем, а Ее предки сражались с зонами за тысячи лет до того, как имена твоих впервые появились в летописях, а не в бухгалтерских книгах.

Император прокашлялся. Она не обратила внимания на его жалкую попытку. продолжая украшать алтарь цветами. Только уложив последний бутон, девушка в алом повернулась к нему и грациозно поклонилась, окинув его взором похожих на чистый лед голубых глаз. В ее взгляде скользнула смешинка.

- Что желает Его Величество?

Северо облизал пересохшие губы.

- Поговорить.

Она вскинула тонкую бровь

- Поговорить?

- Я… я хочу, чтобы ты, Телема (он заранее узнал Ее имя у старшей жрицы), стала женой… - Ну вот… Все, главное сказано. Пожалуй более тяжкого испытания ему более не выпадет…

Она снова окинула его взглядом своих насмешливых, волевых, светло-голубых глаз.

- Второй?

- А? Э?...

- Второй женой?

В этот момент Северо был готов убить собственными руками супругу, которую еще вчера считал удачным выбором. Да только Она ведь все поймет, и как ему тогда смотреть в эти снежные глаза… Кто он такой? Ничтожный потомок ничтожных купчишек… Как посмел… Он уставился в сумеречное небо. Серое, как… как глаза Троано! Вот оно! Если он не может стать мужем этой суровой, как сам север красавицы, что мешает ему сосватать своего преданного друга. Да, Она не будет принадлежать Ему, но станет супругой самого близкого к императору человека…

Он снова прокашлялся и теперь без тени смущения заявил:

- Я имел в виду не себя…

- Неужели? – опять эти холодные смешинки в прекрасных глазах.

- Да. – Северо взял себя в руки. Вот так, сейчас отдашь ту Единственную, которую любишь лучшему другу. – Я имел в виду благородного архонта Моллари, моего друга. Который сопровождает меня в этом паломничестве.

- Троано?

Ну да, конечно, Телема Тулари отлично знает нынешнего главу дома Моллари.

- Его отец погиб вместе с вашим? – неожиданно спросила девушка.

- Да. Во время покушения он стоял рядом… Пытался прикрыть, но стреляли сразу несколько снайперов. – Северо невольно провел рукой по глазам. Как он сам уцелел в той бойне? Если бы не верный гвардеец, успевший повалить его на пол… А отец и его первый министр – Серхо Моллари – были буквально изрешечены отравленными пулями.

- Вам, наверное. Известно, Ваше Величество, что я собираюсь стать жрицей? – ее голос немного потеплел.

- Разумеется. Мне известно и то, что вы предпочли послушничество вместо воспитания при дворе… Если честно, - Северо осмелился поднять голову и встретить взгляд ее похожих на чистые льдинки глаз, - я и сам рад, что рос в военной школе. Двор… двор…

- Двор – просто роскошный бордель.

- Да… И что делать, ума не приложу… Если бы вы согласились стать женой моего друга…, - неожиданно Северо понял, ЧТО поможет ему добиться ее «ДА», - то у меня было бы два верных, надежных и мудрых советника, вместо одного.

Тулари были одним из 50 самых Первых домой. Как и Моллари. Это они созывали ополчение и стали во главе войска, нанесшего первое серьезное поражение зонам и отбросили захватчиков в западные земли. Это главы первых Домов избрали первого Императора и учредили Старую Республику. Большинство не выдержали испытания славой. Да и трудно на протяжении сотен и сотен лет поколение за поколением оставаться теми, кто Служит. Предпочитать роскоши дворцов походные палатки, вечную весну Родного мира – опасностям и угрозам чужих планет. Трудно не зарасти жирком, не погрязнуть в интригах и считать своей привилегией не место при императорском дворе, а право первым идти в бой. Моллари и Тулари походили на древние клинки. Не затупились, не сломались, не покрылись ржавчиной растления. Честь и Служение Республике диктовали все их поступки.

Так может объединение этих Великих Домов и в самом деле пойдет во Благо Республике? И, он, император Северо 1 не просто так принял это решение? Может, его подтолкнули к нему древние Силы, все еще царящие в этом месте?

- Ваше величество, - Телема поклонилась, - я понимаю, что вы уже все обдумали, но все же прошу вас оставить последнее слово за мной… Точнее, за моей богиней…

- Клянусь, что решение будет вашим, - Северо склонился над Ее рукой, а потом еще долго смотрел вслед девушке.

Телема уже утром, когда прибыли император и его друг поняла, что ее жизнь станет иной… И причиной перемен будет не монарх, а его высокий сильный сероглазый товарищ. Не то, чтобы Троано ей не нравился – все дело было в том, что он … слишком уж прост для посланника высших сил. Или нет? Девушка заторопилась по садовой тропинке. Обе луны холодно взирали с ночного неба, заливая окрестности белым чистым светом.. Ну, вот наконец, древняя статуя с мраморным алтарем. Изваяние Великой Матери, которую теперь невежды называли и Иларус, и Ли, и Коли и кто его знает еще какими именам, стояло здесь еще до учреждения Старой Республики. И когда-то она была и той Силой, что дарила плодородие земле, покровительствовала всему, что Жило, воспламеняла Страсть и Любовь… Теперь лишь немногие жрицы знали о ее истинной сути…

Телема вынула тонкий кинжал, украшенный драгоценными камнями, сделала надрез на ладони и сжав кулак стала ждать пока наполнится ее кровью выточенное в камне углубление. «Как странно, - подумала девушка, - судя по семейным преданиям клинок кинжала выковал основатель Дома Моллари.» Еще она не раз слышала о каких-то смутных и очень древних пророчествах, связанных с этим Родом. Оставалось только диву даваться, как вдруг стали сплетаться нити до того неведомого узора. Она стала послушницей древнейшего храма, потому что ее семья, всегда тесно связанная со жречеством – давно занималась поисками пророчеств, связанных с Истинным Богом. И вот, император приехал сюда за ответами на те же вопросы…

Кое-какие пророчества были известны только Роду Телемы… Истинный Бог обретет свое предназначение в каком-то сакральном месте. Вот только что это за место – храм, простая харчевня или обычная рощица никто уже не знал. О том, что Истинный Бог снизошел на Центавр возвестят три чуда… Какие – опять же никто не знал…

- Великая мать! Как мне поступить? Я всегда верно служила и буду служить Тебе и нашей земле, - мысленно воззвала Телема. – Должна ли я стать женой архонта Моллари?

Она повторяла и повторяла слова молитвы до тех пор пока на нее не снизошел странный покой… Лунные лучи осветили лицо статуи. Телема видела его сотни раз, но сейчас, оно, неподвластное времени, лицо юной девы и мудрой старухи, лицо цветения и увядания вдруг показалось живым. Губы шевельнулись:

«Да. Должна, моя верная дочь…Так надо…»

Телема опешила. Богиня… ответила? Она вгляделась в статую, но она вновь казалась просто мраморным изваянием…

Северо растолкал Троано.

- Живо, просыпайся. Где твой парадный мундир?

- Ваше величество…? – друг озадаченно уставился на монарха.

- Прекрати глупо хлопать глазами. Ей это не понравится…

- Ей? Кому?

- Твоей невесте!

- У меня нет невесты!

- Уже есть! Верховная жрица только что приходила ко мне. Телема согласилась стать твоей женой!

- Ну… как прикажете…

- Как прикажете?! – взвился Северо. – Да это же самая прекрасная, самая умная девушка во всей Республике…

- Так женитесь на ней сами…

Лицо Северо дернулось. Сел на скамейку – в древнем храме кельи не блистали роскошью. – Она никогда не станет ВТОРОЙ женой. Тем более… тем более ты подходишь ей лучше… Вы представители Первых Родов. Ваши предки основали Республику.

- А, Телема Тулари! Семейство у них строгое, - хмыкнул Троано. – Куча жрецов, пророчиц… Мне даже как-то боязно… Нет, если конечно, так надо…

- Именно. НАДО!

- С другой стороны, она красивая и молодая, - продолжил рассуждать Троано роясь в своем сундучке, - а чего еще желать? Только боюсь, теперь именно она станет вашим СОВЕТНИКОМ…

Северо вопросительно приподнял брови.

- Мое дело служить, - сверкнул серыми глазами Моллари. – А вот Телема славится своим умом и образованием. Быть мне… хм… подкаблучником

- Тебе что хочется жениться на пустоголовой дуре? – свирепо осведомился Северо, - а потом еще сомневаться в том, твоих ли детей она выносила? Телема – не только умна, но и порядочна!

- Да я что, возражаю? Она мне всегда нравилась. Только…

- Хватит! Она умна, красива, честна, знатна и у нее сильная воля. Я думаю, что у вас родятся прекрасные, замечательные дети. И внуки. Ты готов? Идем. Свадебный обряд проведем здесь… Кто бы думал, что наше паломничество закончится свадьбой и ты вернешься в поместье с молодой красавицей-женой.

- От Судьбы не уйдешь, - вздохнул Троано, расправляя кафтан.

- Дурень! – отрезал Северо.

Глава 2

ВНУК-ШАЛОПАЙ

83-й год до Обретения Бога.

Кней Дромо потел. Вздыхал. Краснел. Словом, пропадал. Голографическая указка – он же не этот бешеный придурок Лондо, чтобы тыкать на экзамене пальцем – медленно ползла по трехмерному изображения 8-го квадранта…

- Не, Урза, ты погляди на этого идиота Кнея. Пока он проведет свой флот к системе Талонус там все звезды успеют остыть! – реплика сопровождалась жизнерадостным хохотом, который, казалось проникал во все уголки аудитории.

- Архонтопал Моллари, соблюдайте тишину! – пытаясь впустить в свой голос строгие нотки и с трудом удерживаясь от ухмылки рявкнул Ипат Децио.

- Есть! – гаркнул вышеупомянутый недоросль, да так громко, что задребезжали оконные стекла.

Кней вздрогнул и замер.

Император Северо погладил свою длинную бородку и с сарказмом заметил:

- Итак, юноша, вы считаете, что уже выполнили задачу?

- Я… э…, - начал Дромо, - я думаю, здесь надо остановиться. Да… Остановиться. Флот… э… пополнит запасы…

- Вы уже делали это в соседней системе. Или забыли? – язвительно осведомился Децио.

- Я… э… полагаю, что отдых.. да… - В этот момент что-то ударило Кнея по затылку и Моллари заорал:

- Ага! Попал!

Дромо завизжал, словно животное на бойне, и скрючился на полу, выронив указку.

- Лондо!

- Да, Ваше Величество!

- Что ты делаешь? Бедняжка Кней вот-вот обмочится…

- Ха-ха-ха…. Простите, Ваше Величество. Я просто запустил в него бумажный самолетик. И все.

- Зачем?

- Да пока он тащится с остановками, вражеский флот вот так вот зайдет к нему в тыл и врежет! – Лондо резко развернулся и огрел толстым томом «Стратегикона», сидевшего позади курсанта.

- Интересно, - тихо поинтересовался Северо, - сколько этот негодник способен усидеть спокойно?

- Полторы секунды, ваше величество, - ухмыльнулся Децио. – Проверено всеми менторами в течение 8 лет. Впрочем, есть исключение…

- Постой, я сам скажу – концерты и оперы…

- Так точно, Ваше Величество. Там наш неугомонный являет собой образец кротости. Я даже выиграл пари. Скорее всего, любовь к хорошей музыке досталась ему от его матери… Пусть она родительница – худшая из худших, но поэтесса – невероятно талантливая…

- Только талант этот Республике не служит, - Северо потеребил бородку, - Знаешь, Децио, я начинаю верить в пророчества. Если кто и умудрится отыскать Истинного Бога, так это наш шалопай. А не найдет – так умыкнет у кого-нибудь и на веревке притащит. Ну а в случае отсутствия оного в галактике он САМ им станет.

За время этой краткой беседы юный Моллари успел опрокинуть чернильницу на голову другого курсанта – это ж надо за два часа всего пару строчек написал?! - и прижав к горлу несчастного ручку зловеще осведомиться:

- Сдаешься?!

Дромо перестал повизгивать и начал шарить по полу в поисках указки.

- Мне думается, вы зря суетитесь, молодой Дромо, - строго заметил Северо. – Экзамен по тактике вам придется пересдавать… Архонтопал Моллари был совершенно прав. Выбранный вами маршрут абсолютно неверен.

- Что я говорил! – проорал Лондо и попытался заглянуть в записи курсантов, от которых его отделяло два ряда. Он вскочил на ноги и полез было на стол, так что звякнули его медали и орден за операцию на Бете. Но Андро Ланас и Урза Джаддо были готовы к выходке товарища и схватив его за брюки втащили назад на скамейку.

- Я думаю, нам надо вызвать нашего юного папашу сейчас. Пока он не перебил половину однокашников, не устроил дуэль и не сломал мебель, - хмыкнул Северо.

Децио улыбнулся.

- Разумеется, Ваше величество. Тем более, что за окном толчется парочка, которая ждет его не дождется…

- А, его слуга – Дансени, правильно? И маленький Прово…

- Лондо! Ты готов?

- Я-то, Ипат Децио? Да в любой момент!

- Тогда живо спускайся.

- А они? – Лондо кивнул на своих верных друзей.

- И они пусть спускаются.

На сей раз неугомонный герой Беты застал товарищей врасплох, сиганув через пару рядов и попутно умудрившись наградить зазевавшихся однокашников несколькими щелбанами. Урза и Андро рванулись вслед за другом.

Лондо съехал со стола в первом ряду, занес было ногу, намереваясь пнуть вновь начавшего повизгивать Дромо, потом передумал, встал на вытяжку и лихо щелкнул каблуками.

- Архонтопал Моллари явился в ваше распоряжение, мой Император!

Подоспевшие друзья встали у него по бокам.

- Я думаю, - хитро прищурился Северо, что сейчас нам стоит позаботиться о секретности. Наверняка, наш малолетний папаша… «Я, что ль?» - пробормотал неутомимый Лондо – выдаст какое-то чертовски интересное решение своей задачи. Которое непременно пригодится в будущей баталии. А лишние уши…

- Все понятно, - Децио включил поле, отрезавшее кафедру от остальной аудитории.

- Ну-с, мой молодой герой. Давай свою заявку.

Лондо шмякнул на стол информационный кристалл.

- Лондо! Кристаллы не из алмазов делают, - напомнил ему Децио.

- Простите, Ипат!

- И что у нас тут? Эге! – крякнул Северо. – Эту задачку никто не брался решать уже лет 100. Одновременное вторжение с трех направлений, при наличии лишь одного флота, сосредоточенного в одном месте. Итак…

- О, Боги! Лондо, ты какие параметры задал?! – воскликнул Децио

- Огневая мощь противника в 10 раз превышает мою. Всего в десять, достопочтенный Ипат, а?

- Великий Творец! Даже твой друг Урза превысил огневую мощь врага всего в 2 с половиной раза и то от его флота осталось меньше половины.

- Я хочу попробовать, Ваше Величество, достопочтенный Ипат Децио… Пожалуйста! – взмолился юный шалопай. – Я обязательно их разобью…

- Хорошо. Но если проиграешь – отправлю в карцер на недельку, - рявкнул Северо. – Пощады не жди. Вводи свои данные для сектора Орионо.

Лондо повиновался. Над столом зависло трехмерное изображение.

- Итак, - Северо подхватил указку, - силы противника будут атаковать тебя здесь, здесь и здесь. Твой флот расположен на Орионо II. Какими силами ты располагаешь?

Моллари запустил пятерню в и без того стоявшие торчком короткие волосы и ткнув пальцем в расположение своего отряда скомандовал компьютеру. «Вывести данные по Пурпурному флоту»

Рядом с голограммой тут же заскользили строчки.

- Лондо! Опомнись! Удвой свой флот, - заявил Децио.

- Не… Попробую так. В жизни-то удвоить не дадут…

- Разумно… Итак, у тебя в распоряжении 4 эскадрильи истребителей «Сентри», две эскадрильи тяжелых штурмовиков класса «Рутариан», 8 тяжелых дромонов типа «Ворчан», 4 «Примаса». И все. Что ж, юный гений, выкладывай, что будешь делать. Учти, противник нацелился на три системы.

Лондо уставился на голограмму и принялся с усердием грызть ногти. Когда наследник Дома Моллари добрался до фамильного перстня, в его глазах вспыхнул азартный огонек, он откусил заусенец и вздохнув расправил широкие плечи.

- Я готов отвечать.

Северо и Децио переглянулись и молча кивнули.

- Так. Сил у меня мало, а надо прикрыть три системы. Так как мой флот находится у Орионо 2 – во внутренних областях сектора, Я не успею разбить противника по частям. Поэтому я разделю свой флот.

Северо вскинул брови. Децио забарабанил пальцами по столу.

- Да, разделю. Я понимаю, это строго запрещено всеми уставами, но это – единственный выход. «Примасы», заберут все эскадрильи «Сентри».

- Лондо, они способны нести по 12 истребителей…

- Да, знаю. И по два челнока. Я сброшу челноки и вместо них заберу «Сентри»…

Децио подался вперед и перестал постукивать пальцами. В его глазах загорелся огонек любопытства. Северо откинулся на спинку стула и выглядел как ребенок ожидающий подарка к празднику Двух Лун.

- Вот, - продолжил Лондо. – Один «Примас» пойдет к Орионо 5, три – к Орионо 8…

- Постой, - прервал его Северо, - ты кажется, перепутал системы.

- Нет, Ваше Величество. Я прекрасно знаю, что на Орионо 5 расположены наши лучшие верфи, а Орионо 8 – роскошный курорт. Но в этом-то все и дело. Противник тоже так считает. Потому, на Орионо 8 отправит малые силы. Три «Примаса» быстро с ними разделаются и сразу прыгнут к Орионо 5. - Лондо встряхнул лохматой головой. – Четыре «Примаса» способны разнести вдребезги целую планету. Ну а мои «Ворчаны» и «Рутарианы» пойдут к месту главного вражеского прорыва.

- Они могут не успеть.

- Я сброшу практически все запасы горючего, запасных частей, даже 10 боезапаса… Это повысит их скорость и маневренность…

- А как ты собираешься добираться домой?

- Если битва будет выиграна – вызовем буксиры и ремонтные суда. Если проиграна… - Лондо пожал плечами. – Словом, «Ворчаны» и «Рутарианы» будут сдерживать силы вторжения до прибытия «Примасов». По моим расчетам по меньшей мере три тяжелых дромона должны будут уцелеть в двух предыдущих сражения. А может и все четыре. Ну вот. Можно запускать программу, Ваше Величество?

- Запускай! Проклятье, если твоя затея сработает, получишь с дружками трехдневный отпуск, пощеголяешь перед родными новенькими погонами субцентуриона!

Лондо ткнул пальцем в голограмму и скомандовал: «Начать симуляцию!»

Его флот быстро разделился на три группки. «Примасы» открыли проходы в гиперпространстве и устремились к своим целям. «Ворчаны» и «Рутарианы» воспользовались «вратами». Как и предсказывал Лондо, противник обрушил почти всю свою мощь на основной флот. Но облегченные корабли маневрировали на бешеных скоростях, успевая наносить удар за ударом по наиболее сильным вражеским судам. Тяжелей всего пришлось единственному «Примасу» с двумя эскадрильями «Сентри», оборонявшему Орионо 5. Он потерял половину истребителей и получил серьезные повреждения, заставившие умолкнуть практически все 8 ионных орудий. Лондо столь усердно грыз ноготь, что практически содрал его. Андро выхватил платок и замотал другу палец.

В этот момент три «Примаса» разделались с небольшим отрядом, посланным на Орионо 8. И прыгнули к Орионо 5.

Разгром противника стал неизбежен. «Ворчаны» и «Рутарианы» продержались до подхода тяжелых дромонов, хотя их потери и составили почти 40. Зато флот вторжения был уничтожен полностью.

Северо молча встал, обнял молодого Моллари и расцеловал его в обе щеки.

- Умница! Спасибо тебе, мальчик, потешил старика!

- Но риск-то! – хмыкнул Децио.

- Ну, - Лондо даже раскраснелся, - я вообще-то рассчитывал на потерю по меньшей мере половины флота, а выходит, даже все «Примасы» уцелели.

- Нет, ну каков, а?! – воскликнул Северо. – Ты же просто чудо сотворил. Посмотри, сколько прекрасных решений в одной-то задачке. Все. Как получишь погоны и принесешь присягу, отправляйся со своими приятелями домой. Три дня передохни, а я подумаю пока в какой флот вас определить. Дерзайте, мальчики, на вас – вся надежда!

- Спасибо, Ваше Величество! – рявкнули три молодых баска и неразлучные друзья щелкнули каблуками. Урза и Андро рванулись к двери, Лондо не стал утруждаться, а попросту выпрыгнул в окно, угодив в объятья младшего братишки.

Глава 3.

ЛЕГЕНДА.

83-й год до Обретения Бога. Тот же день.

Лондо подхватил Прово на руки, усадил на плечо и воскликнул:

- Все! Сдал! Сдал! Сдал! – резко развернулся к Дансени и облапил его одной рукой. – а ты вчера ворчал! Знаешь, как здорово все вышло! Эх, кабы битва настоящая была…

- Успеем еще навоеваться, - пробурчал Дансени.

- Опять ворчишь?! – сдвинул густые брови Лондо.

- Надо же, кому-то вас, с небес на землю сдергивать, - ухмыльнулся молоденький слуга.

- Лондо! – вопил брат, - а я, тоже открытие сделал!

- Да ты что? – Лондо стянул Прово с плеча. Мальчик сел на скамеечку, поправил свои нелепые круглые очки и вытащил из-за пазухи потрепанную старую книжку с содранным переплетом.

- Понимаешь, пока ты вчера вечером свою задачу составлял, я в вашей библиотеке копался…

Урза хмыкнул

- Таааак! Судя по всему попойка откладывается на пару часов, пока Лондо не натешит своего братика.

- Он его любит! – возмутился Андро.

- Балует он его! Мелюзгу эту в строгости надо держать…

- Да ладно тебе. Давай послушаем, чем Прово там хвалится. Он может и маленький, а умный.

Лондо плюхнулся прямо в пыль, чтобы братишке не пришлось задирать голову и принялся катать по кругу какой-то камешек.

- Валяй, малыш! Просвети своего старшего брата!

Северо кивком указал Децио на окно.

- Вот за это я люблю нашего шалопая еще больше… Он просто обожает младшего брата. И смотри, плевать хотел на наших захамевших снобов – при всех слугу своего обнимает. Вон наследничка Рифы просто перекосило…

- Как он замечательно сказал три дня назад, когда сдавал свой зачет по философии? **_Честному гражданину нет более награды, чем быть частью народа простого! Разве рубин станет хуже, если не похвалить его? А золото? А «звездные кружева»? Они прекрасны сами по себе! Так к чему кичиться происхождением? Ведь честь и славу добыли предки, а сам я пока мало чего свершил. _**

- За что его чуть было не выгнали из аудитории, - ухмыльнулся Северо. Впрочем, мальчик погорячился. Он УЖЕ многое и сам успел свершить. Одна его атака во время битвы за Бету многого стоит. А нынешний экзамен вполне возможно спасет в будущем тысячи наших сограждан…

- Согласен, Ваше Величество! Только неспокойно мне за него. Слишком сильно он любит, слишком ярко живет…

- Слишком ярко, говоришь? А может, так и надо? Он бы на моем месте, наверняка уже Новую Республику создал. А я все боюсь лишний раз поперек знати пойти…

- Вот, смотри, что ту написано: «Считалось, что в древности вождь племени должен был получить благословение духов планеты и провести ночь в сакральном месте. Ежели оставался он живым, то получал великую власть.»

- Это кто писал-то? - зевнул Лондо и прицелившись запустил камушком в пытавшегося проскользнуть мимо Кнея. Дромо истерично взвизгнул и заметался по двору. Лондо начал хохотать. – Это ж просто галька, идиот! Может тебе следует еще 8 лет поучиться, а? Вдруг, пара мыслей в голове задержится…

- Брось его задирать, Лондо! – Урза сел рядом с другом. – Он трус. И подлец. А такие, если их в угол загнать…

- Я вообще не понимаю, чего он от меня шарахается, как от… от бешеного нарна…

- Я, тоже, - вздохнул Урза.

Дромо споткнулся и растянулся на плацу. Встав на четвереньки принялся собирать рассыпавшиеся учебники. Кто-то подобрал несколько книг и протянул их ему.

- Ваше?

- Угу! – кивнул Кней.

- Я, конечно, могу показаться назойливым, - продолжил парень в сером кафтане – учился в административных, не военных классах, - но я никак не могу понять, достопочтенный архонтопал, почему вы так панически боитесь этого придурковатого бугая?

- С кем имею…? – начал Кней, вставая на ноги и отряхиваясь от пыли.

- Архонтопал Рифа. Увы, теперь наследник главы Рода. Мой старший брат внезапно умер – скорее всего много выпил, сразу оба сердца остановились…

- Послушайте, Рифа, я его не боюсь. Я просто… просто…

- Так бросьте ему вызов. Он вас пару раз пырнет, а потом потащит на дружескую пьянку, после чего решит, что вы – его приятель до гроба.

Кней побледнел.

- Что с вами? – участливо осведомился собеседник.

- Я не стану его вызывать… Никогда…

- Да на вас лица нет!

- А что вы хотите?! – взорвался Дромо – я же все видел, все! В этом проклятом сне!

- У вас был сон о смерти? И этот амбал Лондо… вас…

- Да! Он меня убьет!

- Успокойтесь! Тем более, что судьбу можно изменить…

- Не говорите ерунды…

- Почему же? Если вы убьете его, то он уже не убьет вас, - хитро улыбнулся одними губами архонтопал Рифа.

- Так вот, - сияя завершил Прово, - я вспомнил, как на прошлом празднике Урожая, когда отец брал меня с собой, старые крестьяне говорили, что де в нашем лесу есть полянка, на которой нельзя ночевать. Мол, она проклята, заклята… Кто там уснет – непременно умрет.

- Старики любят байки травить! И не только крестьяне. Наш дед как начнет про какую-нибудь охоту болтать…

- Лондо! Так ведь лес-то у нас древний! Может та полянка и есть сакральное место.

Лондо стянул брата со скамейки и прижал к себе.

- Ну что ты со сказками носишься? Просто кто-то из крестьян там капканы ставит, вот и слушок пустили, чтоб никто не ходил туда.

- Какие капканы! Я запросил у компьютера сведения за последние триста лет. Так вот. На этой полянке действительно уже сто с лишним лет никто не ночует. Вот, посмотри распечатку. Она возле того озера, которое согласно легендам, появилось на месте погибшей во время войны с зонами столицы.

- Ну и?

- А вот читай – это указ нашего с тобой пра-прадеда. Он строго приказал, там не ночевать. Потому что какие-то его гости после охоты там лагерь разбили. Ну и утром их нашли. Мертвыми! – Прово снял очки. – Запотели, - добавил он.

- Дай, - Лондо стянул с себя алый шелковый шарф и принялся надраивать

стекла. – И не пугай себя страшилками. Ну мертвыми нашли. Мало ли что бывает. Может, их ограбили…

- Нет! Один вроде как захлебнулся, а другой – сгорел.

- Ну, их просто кто-то убил. Знаешь, я тебе докажу, что полянка эта – самая что ни на есть обычная. **_Я_** там переночую!

- Не надо, Лондо!

- Почему это? Лес наш? Наш. Я имею право и хочу взглянуть на это чудо…

- А вдруг все правда? – прошептал Прово.

- Если и правда, то опять же, мне-то что? Я наследник своего отца – значит – типа древнего вождя. Тогда мне даже надо там переночевать. Ты забыл, что мы Моллари? Моллари всегда идут до конца! Вот твои очки. И пойдем, я тебя к сестре отведу, а сам с ребятами…

- Напьешься? – с неодобрением закончил за него Прово.

- Конечно, мой маленький! Я ж все экзамены сдал, завтра первые погоны получу. А по такому случаю выпить НАДО!

Глава 4.

ПРОЙТИ ДО КОНЦА…

83-й год до Обретения Бога. Следующий вечер.

Лондо много чего хотел. Выпить несколько бокалов вина. Снова предаться любовным утехам с Ладирой. И разбить вдребезги будильник. Но разбивай – не разбивай, а надо вставать и собираться. Утром он получил из рук Северо свои первые погоны. Он теперь суб-центурион. Командир эскадрильи. Он тихо выскользнул из кровати, стараясь не будить любовницу. Ладира томно потянулась и погладила его по спине.

- Уже пора?

- Ага! – Он склонился над ней и поцеловал в губы.

- Лондо, не делай того, что задумал…

- А? Я ничего не задумал.

- Понимаешь, если ты встанешь на этот путь, то уже не свернешь.

- А мы, Моллари такие, идем до конца. И вообще, не морочь мне голову загадками. Лучше скажи, я стану стратилатом?

С улицы донеслись назойливые гудки двух мобилей. Так, примчались по его душу…

- Ты будешь стратилатом, - пробормотала сонная Ладира.

- Вот за это спасибо, - Лондо торопливо натянул сапоги и покрыл поцелуями шею своей пассии.

- Ох, Лондо, ты великий любовник, - промурлыкала молодая пророчица. – И ты будешь стратилатом…

- Мне пора… К тому же сейчас может нагрянуть твой супруг…

- Пусть катится к черту…

- Увы, хотя я желаю того же, он скоро прикатит домой, а не к черту.

Лондо в последний раз впился ей в губы и зашагал к двери.

- Да, дорогой, ты будешь стратилатом, - рассуждала полусонная пророчица, сопровождая свои слова взмахами руки, - ты будешь послом, ты будешь первым министром, ты будешь императором, ты будешь Спас…, - Ладира неожиданно широко распахнула глаза и не обращая внимания на наготу побежала к окну.

- Лондо, не делай этого! Ты сам не понимаешь, на что идешь!

Но оба мобиля уже скрылись за поворотом, увозя ее лихого поклонника навстречу Судьбе…

Лондо остановил свой мобиль на краю владений Моллари.

- Так, Дансени, берешь Прово и дуешь домой. Мы приедем завтра утром. Надо бы порыбачить…

Слуга хитро прищурился.

- Вы бы врать поучились, ваше благородие. Небось очередную дурость задумали?

- Не дурость! Я ж, сказал, хочу друзьям наши угодья показать. Может, порыбачим. В Серебрянке искупаемся. Вот зашвырнут нас в патруль где-нибудь в глубоком космосе – по каждому листочку будем скучать, выть будем! Дай мне напоследок родным воздухом подышать. И с мобилем поаккуратней. Я хотел сказать, Прово-то спит. Смотри, не разбуди…

Выждав полчаса, Лондо растолкал задремавших друзей и заявил:

- Ну а мы поедем на эту полянку! Я докажу братику, что бояться нечего, - он встряхнул листом, с планом, где означенный лужок был обведен красным карандашом.

- Может не надо, Лондо, - начал было Андро, - а вдруг легенды не врут?

- Врут! – убежденно заявил Лондо. – Ну ты сам подумай. Шляться по полянке этой можно, а засыпать – нельзя! С чего бы это? А тех охотников, скорее всего просто убили, а свалили все на суеверия… Мы – Львы Галактики! А вы боитесь стариковских баек! – Он запрыгнул на сиденье водителя и включил гравимотор. Мобиль бесшумно поднялся в воздух и помчался вглубь леса. Две луны медленно всплывали в ночном небе…

Лондо приземлился шагов за десять до искомой цели.

- Ага! Вот она – эта ужжжжасная полянка! – хохотнул он.

- Вообще-то, мне как-то неуютно, - сознался Урза. – Давай приедем сюда завтра днем и ты…

- Завтра днем мы будем праздновать начало нашей Службы! И послезавтра. А потом – мы уже перестанем быть просто Лондо, просто Урзой, просто Андро, а станем субцентурионами, командирами эскадрилий! Кстати, Ладира сказала, что я буду стратилатом.

Урза снова поежился. Андро вздохнул.

- А вообще, тебе не страшно шашни крутить с пророчицей? – спросил юный Ланас.

- А чего – женщина, как женщина. Ну заносит ее иногда. Но любовница она хорошая. Ее же муженьку 122-й год пошел! Понятное дело – по мужским ласкам она истосковалась… - Лондо скинул кафтан, жилетку и повесил их на ближайший куст, а сам повалился в центре поляны.

- Ну и трава тут мягкая… Красота… Ложитесь рядом, болваны. В космосе такого нет!

Урза и Андро переглянулись. Они еще вчера сговорились, что спать не будут, если Лондо станет настаивать на этой глупости, а когда друг вырубится – а Лондо умел засыпать крепко и в любом месте, - привязать к его ноге веревку и в случае чего вытянуть со зловещей поляны.

- Знаешь, мы пока тут посидим. Костерок разведем.

- А, дело ваше… А Луны-то какие, прямо как глаза, - пробормотал Лондо, и начал сдирать бинт с пальца.

- Ну что ты делаешь? – возмутился Андро. – Опять кровь пойдет.

- Черт с ней… Хочу всеми пальцами травку эту погладить…

Урза быстро набрал сушняк и зажег небольшой костер.

Лондо тем временем сбросил сапоги и раскинул руки.

- Так бы и лежал всю жизнь! – неразборчиво произнес он. Кровь с расковыренного пальца тоненькой струйкой просачивалась в землю. Андро зевнул. Урза почувствовал, как веки наливаются свинцом… перед глазами друзей кружили две полные луны, похожие на глаза какого-то могучего духа.

Ланаса и Джаддо сон сморил мгновенно. Словно накрыл их теплым, душистым одеялом.

Лондо к тому времени уже счастливо сопел.

Кровь с его пальца продолжала капать на землю….

«Избранник! Он явился!»

«Он еще не прошел испытания!»

«Пройдет… Я чувствую!»

«Он должен… Иного выхода нет… Для его народа»

«Но готов ли он?»

- Странные голоса, - думал полусонный Лондо, - кого это они обсуждают? Неожиданно его что-то встряхнуло. Что-то слабое и могучее одновременно. Обжигающе горячее и влажное. Лондо разлепил глаза. Все та же полянка. Неподалеку храпят друзья, а это что? Он скосил взгляд. Около него кто-то стоит. Уж конечно, не разбойники, которые прикончили гостей прапрадеда. Может, браконьеры?

- Просыпайся, Лондо Моллари! Вставай! – голос женский. И очень даже привлекательный. Очень… Лондо вскочил и принялся заправлять в брюки рубашку, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить куда он забросил сапоги и разглядеть неожиданных собеседников.

Женщина. Красивая донельзя. И четыре мужчины. Один – совсем старик. Другой – с огненно-рыжими волосами казался почти ровесником самого Лондо. И еще парочка – молодые извращенцы – волосы до плеч, да еще и крашеные – у одного синие, у другого – голубые, почти прозрачные.

- Ты готов к Испытанию?

- В смысле? Я все экзамены сдал. Академию закончил вторым. Если хотите – могу слазить в мобиль – показать отметки. – почему-то ему казалось правильным отвечать на их вопросы. Странные они. Но старик и женщина, похоже, люди солидные.

- А кто закончил первым? – звонким, словно лесной ручеек спросил синеволосый.

- Мой друг, Урза. Меня на философии срезали. На пару баллов обошел.

- А тебе не обидно? – о, снова этот чарующий голос, так бы и слушал и слушал…

- А чего обижаться-то? – удивился Лондо. – Урза – мой друг. Я даже рад за него! А что за испытание? Нам в Академии ничего не говорили…

- Это Испытание - только для тебя, Лондо Моллари, - проскрипел старик. И неожиданно резко спросил:

- Ты боишься смерти?

- Я?! – Лондо вспомнил тот дурацкий сон, но быстро отогнал видения. – Вообще-то, нет. То есть, я хочу сказать, важно ведь не то, долго ли, а правильно ли ты прожил. А смерть – куда от нее денешься? Не-а… не боюсь. Другого боюсь! – он смело взглянул в лицо старцу – Умереть без пользы боюсь!

- Это как?

- А так, боюсь умереть просто так, не служа своему народу. Живя, служить проще, а вот, умереть с пользой…

- А что такое народ?

- Да хватит меня мучить! – возмутился Лондо. – Я же вам сказал – на философском зачете я чуть было не завалился! Что такое народ? Ну, это – моя Ба. Мой дед. Мой отец. Мои сестры. Мой любимый младший брат и стая племянников. Это мой Император и мой учитель – Ипат Децио. Еще, это вот они – мои друзья – Урза и Андро, которые дрыхнут в подлеске. Потом это сапожник, который мне такие удобные сапоги пошил. И мой портной. И рабочие с авиационного завода, которые помогли мне переделать истребитель. Ну, народ, это наши крестьяне – они же нас кормят, в конце концов. Это солдаты, с которыми я буду служить. Конечно, это Дансени – мой денщик и… друг… И это мой сын – Кирил. Я понимаю, получилось так… Но он будет носить имя Моллари, и он замечательный карапуз. Народ… Это наверное и основатель моего рода – он вообще был простым кузнецом, правда, очень хорошим…

- А нарны… они могут быть твоим народом?

- Нарны? – Лондо снова запустил руку в волосы… - Наверное, даже нарны. Если будут служить Республике.

- А минбарцы?

- Если уж нарны могут, то минбарцы – тем более. Только у них ведь и у себя неплохо живется… - Лондо оставил волосы в покое и добавил: - а вот Кней Дромо и его дружки не могут быть народом. Потому что их только привилегии интересуют. И они всех по родословной судят, а не по делам… А ведь главное-то дела, а?

- Мы все поняли, - заговорил рыжий, словно полыхнул огнем. Даже жарко стало. – Твои учителя философии были неправы. Ты заслуживаешь высшей отметки…

- Вы бы им это сказали, - погрустнел Лондо. – Если бы не Децио, вообще бы зачета не приняли!

- Мы тоже хотим тебя проэкзаменовать.

- Но зачем? И кто вы такие?

Странные люди переглянулись.

- Он все равно ничего не будет помнить, пока не начнет Истинного Служения, - заметила женщина.

- Мы – духи твоего мира, - прошелестел старец.

- Духи? Значит, я был прав? Богов нет? А почему я ничего не буду помнить? И что за истин…

- Уймись, Лондо Моллари! Богов действительно нет. Пока. Мы родились вместе с этой планетой. Постепенно, твой народ стал воспринимать нас как несколько десятков сущностей, которых вы и назвали Богами. Но наше время истекает. Центавр обрел плоть, кровь и разум. Но у него нет Души. Пока нет. И времени тоже нет. Если в ближайшие сто лет у Центавра не появится Истинный Бог – Душа Мира, вы… вы просто вымрете. Вас истребят другие расы.

- Дудки! – топнул Лондо. – так я и позволю своему народу пропасть. Да я на все пойду!

- Даже на смерть?

- Я же говорил! Я не смерти боюсь, а бесполезной смерти! Я одного хочу – служить своему НАРОДУ! Сколько проживу! И если бы меня спросили, я бы согласился и после смерти служить! Но такого не бывает…

- Бывает, мальчик… И может быть, будет, - ласково сказала чаровница.

- Ты готов умереть ради своего народа? – опять рыжик пристает.

- ДА! – заорал Лондо.

- Прямо сейчас?

- ДА!

- Ты готов отдать свою плоть?

- ДА! Скажите только как!

Рыжий пристально посмотрел на него. Лондо успел лишь подивиться цвету его глаз – красные с оранжевым и без зрачков и… и тут в лицо ему ударил свет, а шум листвы сменился гулом тысяч и тысяч голосов, шумом механизмов.

Лондо протер глаза. Еще раз. Так… Он в космопорте. На Западном материке – Рутериании - не иначе. Там сейчас день. Рыжик стоит рядом, ухмыляется.

- Лондо, ты готов умереть за свой народ?

- Конечно!

- Тогда смотри – видишь тот потрепанный купеческий грузовоз?

- Ага.

- Через 10 минут у него взорвется двигатель. Реакция уже началась – слишком долго не было проверок, слишком большие нагрузки. Но корабль набит дорогими винами и духами. Когда он взорвется сгорит весь космопорт.

- Объявить тревогу!

- Нет времени! Да и паника… давка…

Лондо огляделся. 10 минут и тысячи сгорят? Вот так просто? Из-за жадности какого-то торгаша? Сгорит вон та обнимающаяся парочка. Школьники, которых, притащили на экскурсию. Старый жрец. Солдаты. Пилоты. Пассажиры. Грузчики… Сгорят? Нет! Не поднять тревоги, говоришь? А вот корабль поднять можно! Лондо посмотрел на своего спутника.

- Не знаю, как вас звать, уважаемый Дух. Просто передайте моему брату, что я его очень люблю! И скажите моей Ба, что ее я тоже люблю. Ну и вообще… всем… Лондо развернулся и припустил к грузовозу. Он не обращал внимания на жгущий босые ноги раскаленный бетон, на крики и ругательства тех, кого он сбивал с ног. Так. Около обреченного корабля ошивается охранник, оглушить его, оттащить в сторону. Обшарить карманы. Вот карточка-ключ. Лондо ворвался в грузовоз и помчался в рубку. В самом деле – жарковато! Реактор вот-вот взлетит на воздух. Наконец вот он, пульт управления. Так, стартуем! Корабль завыл, затрясся, но все же начал подниматься. Держи управление, Лондо, держи. Надо успеть подняться как можно выше! Пот уже заливает глаза, стряхни его, полной мощности давать нельзя – двигатель сразу взлетит на воздух. Лондо врубил связь.

- Всем, кто меня слышит! Корабль сейчас взорвется! Дайте мне «чистый взлет»! Быстро!

Ага, засуетились, порскнули в разные стороны мелкие суда. Лондо продолжал выруливать грузовоз – выше, как можно выше… Жар невыносим. Он почувствовал, как начали лопаться бутылки с вином. Жидкий огонь плеснул в спину. Боль дикая, но не смей отрывать рук от пульта. Волосы горят – черт с ними – жаль не успел покрасоваться с офицерской прической… Руки на глазах покрывают волдыри… Глаза… что с глазами… Боль… Страшная, жгучая… Рев огня. Тьма…

«Справился!»

Лондо был удивлен. Он, что не умер? Но корабль взорвался! Он сгорел в рубке! Почему же он лежит на давешней полянке? Целехонький? Хотя и все тело ломит…

«Лондо Моллари! Открой глаза!»

Он послушался. Увидел небо, две Луны и странную пятерку.

- Ты прошел испытание Огнем, - торжественно объявил Рыжик, словно сообщал о рождении престолонаследника. – Огонь избирает тебя. Твоя плоть теперь слилась с плотью твоего мира. – Он поклонился юнцу и отошел в сторону. На его место шагнул синеволосый.

- Ты готов умереть ради своего народа? – они что сговорились спрашивать одно и то же?

- ДА! – каркнул Лондо. Во рту было сухо, и все тело еще била лихорадка, как после сильного ожога.

- Прямо сейчас?

- ДА!

- Ты готов отдать свое дыхание?

Лондо молча кивнул. От рубашки тянуло запахом гари. Юноша вздохнул и посмотрел в глаза синеволосого. Аквамариновые глаза, по которым казалось, пробегают волны… И снова – без зрачков… Они затягивали как воды глубокого омута. Лондо показалось, что он погружается в бездонный океан.

- Вставай, Моллари!

Лондо на всякий случай прикрыл глаза рукой, как козырьком. Но никакого яркого света, как в прошлый раз не было. Завод какой-то что ли?

- Это подводная станция, Лондо. Лучшая в галактике. Ваши ученые начали осваивать океан. Пока свой. Но придет время и ты отправишь их и их учеников строить подводные города на иных мирах в иных галактиках. Если только они сейчас останутся в живых.

- Что им может угрожать? Погодники способны погасить любой шторм…

- Да, но пару часов назад яхта с перепившимися знатными бездельниками, вроде тех, которых ты не признал частью своего народа – врезалась в один из спутников наблюдения. Погодники привели его в порядок, но шторм уже начался. У тебя четверть часа, Лондо Моллари. Спаси сотрудников станции. Спаси знания…

Лондо уже не слушал странного спутника. Он быстро закрутил головой. Так, станция создавалась по прототипу космической. Значит – ему надо по пурпурному коридору…

Он ворвался в зал управления. Там у экрана стояли несколько человек.

- Все вон! – взревел Лондо. Ученые изумленно уставились на покрытого сажей высоченного юнца с опаленными волосами и кровоточащим пальцем. Не давай им опомниться!

- Объявляю немедленную эвакуацию. Забирайте все материалы, спасайте результаты исследования! ЖИВО!

Двое рванули к двери – видимо уже знали про шторм. Один задержался.

- Постойте. Кто вы такой? Да мы и не успеем спасти ВСЕ результаты исследований!

Лондо схватил его за грудки и потащил к выходу.

- Забирайте, что сможете. Остальное останется здесь. Я отведу станцию на глубину. Потом поднимите!

- Молодой человек!

- Потом, говорю, поднимите! – Лондо вышвырнул его за порог и рявкнул:

- Компьютер, аварийная ситуация. Я – субцентурион Моллари, беру команду на себя. Задраить рубку. Объявить немедленную эвакуацию.

Лондо бросился к пульту управления. Так… Вот нужная кнопка. Ага. В воздухе повисла голограмма. Лондо, по привычке ткнул в нее пальцем. Здесь! Глубина – достаточная. Шторм пройдет мимо.

- Компьютер! Докладывайте каждые 15 секунд о том, как идет эвакуация…

Главное успеть! Успеть… Шторм уже близко, слишком близко… Остался один челнок. Лондо принялся грызть ноготь. Ну, чего они там возятся.

- Командир, вас вызывают.

- Кто?! Какого…

- Руководитель исследований станции.

- Включай…

- Молодой человек! – А! это тот, кого он выбросил за порог. – Все уже эвакуировались. Осталось одно спасательное судно. Немедленно присоединяйтесь к нам!

- Сколько информации осталось на станции?

- Более 80 ... Но мы снова…

- Вы сейчас в капсуле? С сотрудниками?

- Да…

- Живо отваливайте, я ухожу на глубину. Когда пройдет шторм – поднимите станцию. Не смейте меня ждать!

Лондо вырубил связь, чтобы не слышать мольбы ученого.

- Компьютер, последняя капсула готова отчалить?

- Да.

- Автоматический запуск.

- Ваш приказ выполнен.

- Где шторм сейчас?

- Будет здесь через 4 минуты 51 секунду.

- Включить двигатель на полную мощность – курс на впадину – 12-55. Задраить все переборки, все люки, все иллюминаторы… Кроме тех, что в рубке, я хочу видеть, куда веду станцию.

Лондо едва успел начать погружение. Шторм словно взбесившийся хищник рванулся к станции. Пальцы Лондо метались по пульту управления. Вышел из строя левый двигатель… Ох, худо… Он сбился с курса – вместо спасительной для станции впадины – его несет прямо на подводные скалы. Как же сменить направление? С одним двигателем выруливать надо будет не меньше часа, а времени нет.

- Компьютер, рассчитать время до столкновения со скалами…

- 1 минута 42 секунды.

- Начать отсчет. – А ты думай, Лондо, думай… - Компьютер, если сместить центр тяжести станции… курс станет верным?

- Только если перенести центр тяжести в зал управления.

- Так что ты возишься, мозги железные! Изолируй его ото всех отсеков и начинай заполнять водой.

- Я не имею права. Вы погибните!

- Это военный приказ. Я назвал тебе свое звание. Ты обязан подчиняться в таких случаях. Открывай шлюз!

По всей станции зашипели переборки. Все. Рубка изолирована. Станция не пострадает.

- Начинаю закачивать воду.

- Валяй!

Лондо откинулся на спинку кресла. Его босых ног коснулась ледяная вода. Он продолжал выравнивать курс на впадину. Все, готово! Вода залила пульт. Быстро добралась… Лондо ухмыльнулся. Может встать? К чему? Он все сделал, как НАДО. Юноша последний раз вздохнул и нырнул. Легкие горели. Так хотелось дышать. Оба сердца судорожно бились. Глоток воздуха, все что тебе сейчас надо, Лондо Моллари… Впрочем, зачем? Ты исполнил свой долг и умрешь спокойно. Вода взорвала его легкие. Последний проблеск света… Конец?

Лондо скрючился на полянке Его буквально выворачивало наизнанку от кашля. Легкие горели. Прохладный лесной ветерок пробирал до самых костей… А как же иначе? Он же мокрый с головы до пят. Влажная одежда противно липла к телу. Он ведь утонул? Правильно? Или нет?

Лондо сплюнул, сел. Перед ним стоял синеволосый.

- Ты прошел испытание Водой, - поклонился ему Дух. – Вода избирает тебя, Лондо Моллари. Каждый свой вздох ты отдал своему миру. Твое дыхание теперь принадлежит Ему.

- Ну и что теперь? – морщась от боли во всем теле прохрипел Лондо. Хоть вой! Можно подумать его на самом деле прожарили и утопили! А вдруг на самом деле? Юноша уставился на таинственную пятерку.

Ох! Теперь этот идет – с голубыми, прозрачными волосами.

- Дайте угадаю, - скривился в ухмылке юный Моллари, - ты – Дух Воздуха? Так? Ишь ты… Духи, оказывается умеют улыбаться. Вот так да…

- Ты готов умереть ради своего народа? – начал тот.

Лондо прокашлялся и кивнул

- Ты готов сразиться с болью?

- Я уже… сражаюсь… Ну да, да…

- Ты готов умереть за свой народ?

- Говорил ведь уже – ДА!

- Что для тебя самое важное в жизни?

- Служить своему НАРОДУ!

Лондо встретил взгляд белых, почти прозрачных глаз, как и у прежних «экзаменаторов» - без зрачков. Его закружил ураган. Он с силой ударился о что-то твердое, и тут же со свистом выдохнул – ладони и плечи расколола боль…

Красная пелена отступила. Боль – нет. Лондо с трудом скосил глаза. Он висел на дереве. Какой-то гад, не иначе, как прозрачноволосый вбил ему клинья в руки. Больно-то как, Великий Творец! А вот и его мучитель.

Прозрачноволосый встал возле дерева. и пристально посмотрел на него.

- Что для тебя самое важное в жизни, Лондо Моллари?

- Служить своему народу! – тихо простонал Лондо, пытаясь сосредоточиться и изгнать боль в уголок сознания, как его учили военные медики.

«Экзаменатор» прямо из воздуха – а… он же Дух воздуха, так, кажется? Выхватил какой-то жезл. И тут словно молот обрушился на лодыжки Лондо. Кости хрустнули. Юноша с трудом сдержал вой.

- Что для тебя самое важное в жизни, Лондо Моллари?

- С-служить своем-му н-народу! – запинаясь, пробормотал Лондо, чувствуя, как по ногам льется кровь.

Боль неожиданно взорвалась в голове. Кровь хлынула из носа.

- Что для тебя самое важное в жизни, Лондо Моллари? – издалека донесся голос Духа

- Служить, - Лондо сплюнул кровь, - своему народу!

Свист. Дикая боль в глазах. По щекам заструилась влага… Не слезы… опять кровь… Алая пелена опустилась на взор…

Следующий удар превратил в крошево его ребра. Обломки костей впились в легкие, разрывая их в клочья.

- Что для тебя самое важное в жизни, Лондо Моллари?

_«Дай умереть спокойно!»_ - чуть было не вырвалось у парня. Как ни странно, его выручила боль. Он закашлялся, выплевывая куски легких – интересно, как это он еще жив? Впрочем, не важно! Он – Моллари. А Моллари всегда идут до конца!

- Служить своему народу! - сорвалось с побелевших губ. Лондо услышал, как в последний раз стукнули сердца и умер в третий раз.

На этот раз у Лондо не было сил даже на кашель. Вообще, сил не было. Даже глаза открыть было тяжко. Но он собрал остатки воли в кулак и поднял веки. Прозрачноволосый, как и предыдущий «экзаменаторы» склонился в глубоком поклоне.

- Ты прошел испытание Воздухом. – Воздух избирает тебя, Лондо Моллари. Ты отдал своему миру все силы своего духа. Теперь тебя не сломит боль. Твоя воля – принадлежит твоему миру…

- Погоди, - ой, это он что ли так пищит, - сколько… сколько времени я…

- Ты выдерживал боль двадцать ударов сердца. Но ты ее победил. Теперь она тебе не страшна, даже если сражение будет длится месяцы и годы…

Лондо насторожился… О, эти шаги… Он закопошился на траве, встал на четвереньки и каким-то чудом умудрился подняться на ноги. Его шатало. Но он не мог разговаривать с прекраснейшей из женщин, валяясь точно пьяница. Едва слушающимися руками оправил изодранную рубашку – Ба точно поколотит! Ее же старшая сестра сама ему сшила и вышила к экзаменам.

- Сударыня!

Прекрасная повелительница… земли, любви, плодородия? Ласково улыбнулась ему.

- Ты готов к испытанию, Лондо?

Ого, она назвала его по имени. Значит, он ей хотя бы чуточку нравится.

- Да, сударыня…

- Ты готов умереть ради своего народа? – и она туда же!

- Да, сударыня!

- Ты готов отдать свою кровь родной земле?

- Конечно!

Какие у нее глаза – ореховые с золотыми крапинками. Хотя и без зрачков… Но она же Дух или все же Богиня? Что-то мягко подхватило измученного парнишку, словно чьи-то ласковые руки. Лондо готов был мурлыкать от наслаждения. Но ощущение покоя тут же отступило. Юноша открыл глаза. Он стоял на краю огромной воронки.

Серая пыль. Мертвая земля… мертвая…

- Ты знаешь, где мы? – спросила Она.

- Кажется, да… Это единственное мертвое место на Центавре, так? Здесь 600 лет назад взорвался экспериментальный завод. И до сих ученые так и не вернули эти места к жизни.

- Ученые не смогли. Сможешь ты!

- Я? Скорее, мой братик Прово, когда вырастет… Он наверняка будет ученым…

- Будет…, - в Ее глазах скользнула печаль. – Но оживить землю сможешь только ты. Ты должен отдать ей свою кровь.

- Сколько?

- Сколько понадобится…

- Наверное, всю, да? – криво усмехнулся Лондо. – только скажите мне, я по правде умирал? Или это были галлюцинации.

- Ты умирал на самом деле, Лондо. Все равно ты ничего не будешь помнить, пока не наступит время, поэтому я кое-что тебе скажу. Отдавая свою жизнь, ты всякий раз связываешь себя с родным миром. Ты становишься его частью, он становится частью тебя. Тебя ждут великие страдания и великие свершения. В твоих руках судьбы не только твоего народа. Поэтому мы должны знать наверняка. Вселенная должна знать наверняка.

- Понятно, - Лондо вздохнул и снял с шеи цепочку с кинжалом – подарок Ба. – А те, кто умирал на полянке, они что-то делали не так, верно?

- Да, Лондо.

Была не была. Лондо встал на колени. Вытащил нож. Полоснуть себе по ладони? Не. Малой кровью тут не обойтись. Ну что ж, может быть на этот раз он умрет окончательно. Зато вместо уродливого кратера будет тут расти красивый лес.

Он поднял глаза на Нее.

- Только пообещайте мне, что тут обязательно будет очень красиво! И светло!

Она печально кивнула.

Лондо не стал затягивать, а попросту задрал голову и полоснул себя, что было сил по горлу. Горячая кровь густой струей забила из юного, полного сил тела. Лондо медленно повалился лицом вниз… Сколько же в нем крови, целая река… Клубится туман… прекрасные луга появляются на глазах там где на серый мертвый камень оседают алые капли. «Красиво!» - подумал Лондо, глядя на растущий прямо на глазах лес. И снова умер.

На этот раз Лондо чувствовал себя довольно сносно, когда вновь очутился на заклятой поляне и увидел пятерку Духов. Он машинально потянулся к шее. Цепочка с ножом на месте. На горле только тоненький шрамик, словно от царапины. Значит, не привиделось… Видимо, он и это испытание прошел.

Великий Творец, Она ему кланяется.

Лондо вскочил на ноги и тут же повалился на траву. Он был слаб, как новорожденный звереныш.

- Ты прошел испытание Землей. – Земля избирает тебя, Лондо Моллари. Ты отдал своему миру всю свою кровь. Теперь твоя кровь – это кровь твоего мира. Ты справился, Лондо!

- Погоди, - проскрипел старец. Он-то что придумает? – Лондо с рождения был твоим любимцем, его бабка служит тебе, Великая Мать. Но осталось еще одно, последнее испытание.

- Да, - Она шагнула в сторону, уступая дорогу старцу

Лондо по привычке взъерошил волосы.

- Что ты ценишь в себе больше всего? Чего боишься утратить?

Лондо даже опешил. Ничего себе, оказывается, Духи как и менторы любят импровизировать.

- Сразу и не скажешь…, - Нда, Ладира наверняка больше всего ценит в нем любовника, ба – внука, Северо – будущего солдата, Урза и Андро – друга, Прово – брата… А вообще-то, второй вопрос, старикан задал лучше. Чего он боится потерять больше всего? Жизнь? Нет. Он уже умер 4 раза. Умрет и еще. Как говорится, все там будем. Любовь близких, уважение друзей? Но за что его ценят все разом?

- Честь, - выпалил Лондо. – Любовь и уважение можно вернуть. Болезнь вылечить… А честь потеряешь – потеряешь и любовь, и уважение, кому нужна жизнь без любви и уважения?

В следующий миг старик снова удивил Лондо. Он просто взял его за руку и мир померк. В следующий же миг юноша очутился в другом мире. Старикашки рядом не было, зато он держал в руке свой любимый култари – короткий меч.

Тут тоже была ночь. Мир был какой-то куцый, с низенькими колючими растениями, пыльный… Насчет старикашки похоже Лондо ошибся. Вот он – стоит, смотрит. Под невысоким кустиком лежат мальчишка. Точно. Нарн. Лет 6. Лежат и спит.

- Лондо Моллари, - начал старик, - ты видишь этого нарна?

- Да.

- Ты помнишь свой сон о смерти?

Лондо кивнул. Да уж – такое - как не помнить!

- Это он тебя убьет, - ткнул посохом в сторону мальчишки старик.

- И что? – вскинул бровь Лондо.

- Ты можешь изменить свою судьбу. Убей его! Сейчас!

- Зачем?

Похоже старикашка опешил. Выходит, даже Дух может опешить?

- Потому что иначе – он убьет тебя…

- А может – будет за что?

- Ты хочешь умереть от его рук?

- Причем тут это? Не хочу, конечно. Но откуда я знаю – может быть, так будет нужно? Я имею в виду свою смерть. И я дал себе слово – я никогда не подниму руку на женщину или ребенка…

- Этот «ребенок» уже убил своего хозяина.

- Значит его поймают и будут судить по законам Республики. А так как он несовершеннолетний его просто отправят в исправительное учреждение.

- Ты не хочешь изменить свою судьбу? – нет, старикашка и в самом деле ошалел от изумления.

- Я же говорил – я дал слово чести! Изменить судьбу ценой чести? Нет.

- Убей его!

- НЕТ! – Лондо воткнул меч в землю. И тут же очутился на полянке в родном лесу. Живой.

Духи смотрели на него. И тут заговорил старикан:

- Лондо Моллари, теперь ты Избран. Ты – Истинный Бог. Ты отдал свою плоть, свою кровь, свое дыхание, свою силу, свою честь родному миру. Ты Избран Справедливостью. Справедливость избирает тебя. Ты подарил жизнь и потому ты больше не умрешь…

- Э… почтенный, постойте… Вы же сказали, что он меня убьет, и тут же говорите, что я не умру… что-то тут не сходится…

- Лондо Моллари, ты погибнешь от рук этого нарна, но никогда не умрешь. Сейчас, когда начинается сражение между Пустотой и Хаосом, ты станешь вождем тех, кто будет служить ЖИЗНИ! Спи, Мальчик. Ты избран Вселенной.

Лондо без сил опустился на траву. Мимо прошел Рыжик. Он весело подмигнул ему:

- Лондо, Сохрани свое неуемное любопытство. Страсть к жизни

и знаниям. Не растеряй свой внутренний огонь – он поможет разжечь пламя в сердцах твоего народа – Дух вложил ему в руку веточку ели, обернулся ярким огнем и взмыл в небеса…

- Лондо, - прожурчал Дух Воды, - ты познаешь отчаяние от предательств, но оно не сломит тебя. Потому что ты будешь всегда способен быть другом и рядом с тобой всегда будут верные и надежные друзья. - К веточке прибавилась голубая жемчужина, Дух обернулся рыбой и нырнул в озеро.

- Лондо, - просвистел Дух Воздуха, - ты пойдешь на великие страдания ради спасения своего народа и умерев, обретешь бессмертие и божественную власть. – Последние слова вырвались из клюва красивой белоснежной птицы, которая полетела навстречу восходящему солнцу, оставив на ладони юноши перо.

- Лондо, - склонилась над ним Она. – Ты познаешь боль потерь, но и величие любви. Ты всегда будет способен любить, сострадать и прощать, потому и тебя всегда будут любить, и всегда будут прощать. Люби и будь любимым… Вечно… По ее щеке скатилась слеза, обернувшаяся золотистым янтарем… Таким же, как искорки в ее ореховых глазах… Она шагнула в рощу и слилась с молодыми деревьями…

- Лондо Молари, - проскрипел старик, - ты вступил на тяжкий путь. Тебя будут пытаться сломать изменой, убийствами близких, пытками. Но ты останешься самим собой. Береги свою честь. И спустя тысячи лет, Твое Слово будут ценить выше любой драгоценности!

А теперь спи… спи… новорожденный Бог…

Лондо разбудили лучи солнца бившие прямо в глаза. Он хотел было потянуться, но все тело болело так, будто его долго и с упоением колотили ногами. Он сел. И пришел в ужас. Его рубашка была заляпана кровью, какой-то тиной, пеплом… Брюки порваны, ноги исцарапаны, шея болит. Так! В руке зажаты перо, жемчужина, янтарь, веточка ели и простое стальное колечко. Лондо сунул находки в карман кафтана и шагнул в подлесок. Пробуждение Урзы и Андро было не из приятных. Лондо растолкал их чуть ли не пинками.

- Ой! – что с тобой было? – заорал Андро.

- Это у вас надо спросить! – ярился Лондо. Вы меня тут по всему лесу таскали, мордой через костер проволокли а потом еще в озере притопили…

- Никто тебя не таскал. Мы спали, - возразил Урза.

- Спали?! А почему я похож на погорельца, утопленника, перемазанного кровью? Меня Ба за рубашку просто прибьет!

- Я не знаю, кто над тобой пошутил, но не мы! – твердо заявил Андро. Урза кивнул.

- Отпирайтесь, отпирайтесь. Тьфу! Смотреть на вас тошно. – Лондо стянул рубашку и зашлепал к реке.

От ба действительно влетело. И за рубашку и за подпаленную прическу и за порванные брюки и за то «шлялся всю ночь боги ведают где»! Дед, как всегда помалкивал, только иногда подмигивал: «Держись, мол, внучок»!

Лондо отправили в ванную. Отмокать.

Приведя себя в относительный порядок, Лондо выбрел в парк. Прово уже проснулся и тут же повис на шее брата.

- Ну вот! – строго начал Лондо. – наболтали тебе, малыш про ту полянку ерунду всякую. Я там переночевал и как видишь жив здоров и…, - он ухмыльнулся – почти цел. Кстати, вот что я там нашел – он вывалил в братишкину ладошки янтарь, перышко, жемчужину, веточку ели и стальное колечко. Прово уставился на него.

- Лондо, это же символы власти!

- Не говори ерунды!

- Это не ерунда! Это символы власти первых правителей нашего народа. И первые Императоры всегда носили простое стальное кольцо.

- Прово, хватит! Мне достаточно любовницы-пророчицы. И я не хочу быть Императором. Кстати, Ладира сказала, что я буду стратилатом…

Троано Моллари украдкой бросил взгляд на жену. Ага! Смотрит в окно – на внука-шалопая. Нет, Лондо, конечно, молодец – Северо вчера не удержался – позвонил старому другу и часа три рассуждал о гениальности их несносного мальчишки. Но всю ночь шляться где-то в лесу и явиться в таком виде… Что ж, а теперь посмотрим главную страницу. То есть, она не главная в газете, но главная для тех, кто ценит петушиные бои.

В прошлый раз он поставил на Зеленого Огня. И ведь выиграл. Может быть сегодня опять сделать ставку на Зеленого? Да только он победитель. Так что теперь вряд ли будут принимать ставки выше, чем 3 к 1. Надо бы поискать перспективного новичка… Великий Создатель! Жена!

- Троано! Опять петухи?!

- Нет, дорогая, то есть да… - Троано быстро окинул взглядом статьи на соседней странице. – Вот пишут про двух молоденьких выпускников Академии. Настоящие герои! Не соученики ли нашего шалопая? Жаль, конечно, мальчиков… Оба погибли, но сколько людей спасли! И вот – прямо чудо какое-то – или врут журналисты… Но есть фото… Кратер-то Мертвый Кратер за одну ночь зарос лесом!

Жена резко развернулась, вырвала газету...

- Я вот думаю, - расхрабрился Троано, - может наш шалопай что-то про тех парнишек знает…

Троано хотел было попросить газету обратно – ставку надо сделать до отлета на Нарн – но передумал. Жену что-то огорчило. Может, позвонить сыну? У него-то наверняка есть вся информация о петушиных боях… Но он, скорее всего садится сейчас играть в карты. Отвлечется – проиграется… А, поставлю на новичка. Первого, какой попадет на глаза. На Нарне вечно связь не работает – то террористы, то просто что-то из строя выйдет…

Телема перечитала заметки. Свидетели опознали форменные брюки выпускников военной академии. Мальчики судя по описаниям были похожи как близнецы. Один успел поднять в воздух загоревшийся грузовоз, другой увел в глубину научную океанографическую станцию. Как мальчики очутились в нужном месте в нужное время. Как вообще второй юноша попал на станцию… Один сгорел, другой утонул.. Жизнь вернулась в Мертвый Кратер… Телема вспомнила о тоненьком едва заметном шрамике на горле Лондо. И тут ей показалось, что на нее обрушилась планета. Ее семья и она сама так долго ждали явления Истинного Бога… Но, когда Телема поняла, кем будет этот Истинный Бог, она всей душой захотела, чтобы ничего этого не случилось, чтобы ее… ЕЕ ВНУК не вставал на этот полный горя и страданий путь… Ну почему именно Лондо? Почему ему достался этот горький и великий жребий? Она одно время даже думала, что явление Богини в древнем храме, толкнувшее ее на брак – было розыгрышем Троано и Северо – соорудили голограмму, надули молоденькую дурочку. Выходит не надули… Так было НАДО… Она вышла в Парк. Лондо сидел на скамеечке и что-то рассказывал малышу Прово. Телема подошла к старшему внуку и прижала его к груди, запустив пальцы в подпаленные волосы.

- Ты что, Ба? – опешил Лондо.

- Ничего, мой мальчик, ничего… Просто… просто я рада, что ты сдал…. прошел все испытания…

- Да какие там испытания – махнул рукой Лондо, - просто экзамены…

Она ничего не говорила. Только гладила его непослушные жесткие волосы.

15-й год от Обретения Бога.

Я Кирон Мараи – кузен императора Вира Моллари III, министр городского строительства вот уже почти 30-ть лет. Я помню как впервые увидел Божественного. Если бы не Он я бы никогда не обрел своего счастья с возлюбленной Арией. Я работал с Божественным 14 лет, служа ему, как Императору. И я по-прежнему служу ему, как Он служит нам. Сегодня мы установили обелиск из сверхпрочного сплава на поляне, где древние Духи вручили юному Лондо Моллари символы божественной власти. Я долго думал, какую надпись высечь на обелиске. Целые дни проводил в молитвах. Божественный отнекивался, выдавал шутки, типа: «Здесь уснул юный шалопай и во сне надел на себя хомут вечности…» Но Он всегда так относится к своей Божественности. Как был атеистом, так и остался, хотя стал Истинным Богом. Потому я взял на себя смелость, стереть его рукописные граффити и высек следующие слова: «Здесь Божественный доказал свое право на служение»… Вообще-то, для меня и моей жены Он стал Богом в тот день, когда благословил нашу любовь. Ведь не зря его почитают покровителем детей и влюбленных…

Кирон Мараи, министр городского строительства Великой Республики Центавр, написано собственноручно в 15-й год от Обретения Бога.


End file.
